1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to preparing a surface before painting, and in particular, to smoothing a surface by scraping and then dusting loose particles away using one tool with interchangeable brushes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Every professional painter must carry a paint scraper and a duster or rag. The scraper fits conveniently in a specific pocket in the painter's uniform pants. On the other hand, carrying a duster is inconvenient because it doesn't fit comfortably in any pocket of the painter's uniform.
As an area to be painted is scraped, it must then be dusted to remove the loosened particles. Presently, the painter must have with him a rag or a brush to complete this task. Often this requires a trip down a ladder or a search for a brush or a rag. This results in lost time and is an inefficient manner of preparing a surface for paint.
Likewise, novice painters face the same problem--the need for a scraper and a brush. The novice will often scrape with a paint scraper, but failing to have a duster or brush handy, he or she may paint a surface that is incorrectly prepared. This results in inefficiency as well because the paint will not adhere to a surface which is not properly prepared.
The Dusper eliminates the need for carrying two separate tools for scraping and dusting. In addition, it fits conveniently in the pocket of the painter's pants which is specifically for the scraper alone. It is designed so that the dusting and scraping ends of the tool are a corresponding size.
Since scrapers are made of steel, they last for a long period of time. Brushes, however, quickly wear out even when they are constructed of the most durable materials. Therefore, the Dusper is designed with replaceable brushes. The worn-out brush is easily removed and a new one inserted in its place.
The Dusper can be made for slightly more money than the cost of the scraper alone. By using one sturdy handle it is possible to manufacture and sell the Dusper less expensively than it would be for two separate tools.
In conclusion, the Dusper makes the process of scraping and dusting efficiently accomplished with one tool. This tool is versatile, accessible, and practical to fit the needs of the professional painter and the novice as well.